Stubborn Fools
by Agent Mozell
Summary: Fanfic I wrote for a friend. These two really are stubborn fools.


The animal neighed, trotted forward a few steps, and finally reared back on its hind legs; the motions combined caused Eren to lose his grip on the reins and fall of once again. He hit the ground with a hard thud and a moan of pain escaped his mouth. Dark teal eyes shut then glared at the horse who seemed to be mocking him…like one of his human relatives, Eren was pretty sure that this animal and Jean were related in some way.

Aside from that, why was riding this thing so hard to learn? Mikasa and everyone else seemed to get the hand of it within the first couple of lessons, but here he was even struggling to stay on for more than five minutes!

"Damn animal!" He growled as he picked himself up again. Determination flared like fire through his body as he reached out to grab the reins to mount the animal once again.

But of course things wouldn't be so simple. The horse seemed to sense his intention and determination and walked away after shaking its head. The way the animal even walked seemed unnaturally haughty for it.

"Hey! Get back here!" Eren scrambled after the horse who then thought that this was a game of chase and began to trot away.

Yelling in frustration, Eren spent the next few minutes flailing for the reins. After that amount of time passed he yelled again and made a lunge for the stupid reins, the horse reared up to turn away in fright. This caused him to miss them and fall face first to the ground. He stayed there a few moments, body shaking in anger when he heard a familiar (and annoying) laugh.

"Having some trouble, Jaeger?"

Eren pushed himself up with one arm while the other wiped his face of dirt. "Go away, Kirschtein." The last thing he wanted was this horseface to see him in such a humiliating state.

Of course his classmate ignored him and walked in his direction. Eren shut his eyes and looked away as Jean put his hand out for him to use. His dignity wouldn't allow any help from this guy. He could at least get up on his own.

As if proving it to himself, Eren got up and pat down his shirt and pants. From the amount of dust on him it must've been obvious to the other male that he had fallen down a few more times before his arrival. He heard him sigh and walk away, and Eren (who still hadn't looked at Jean) rubbed his hands together. He was already readying himself to catch that damn animal again. Head raised and teal eyes saw Jean trying to catch his horse and fail.

"So even a horseface like you has trouble with family, huh?" Eren was trying not to laugh at Jean's own flailing, was that how he'd look when trying to catch the animal?

"Shut the hell up Jaeger!" Jean had stopped what he was doing with the horse to point angrily at him. The look in his amber eyes only made Eren laugh harder, a wide grin on his face. "I'm only helping you cause it was you that said all that crap about joining the Scouting Legion! How can I even consider following you if you can't get the basics right?"

Eren stopped laughing; the shocked look on his face was reflected on Jean's as he covered his mouth quickly. His face was taking a pink hue out of embarrassment with what he'd just said. Teal eyes narrowed and looked away, his hand coming to cover his mouth a little, what should he say to that? Even if this guy pissed him off he was really happy to hear that…but he didn't want Jean to know that.

He pushed his bangs back next, his other hand resting on his waist. The silence between them was getting awkward. Eren was being stubborn and Jean seemed flustered.

After a little they both opened their mouth to say something, Jean hesitated so Eren took that as a sign to continue.

"Thanks…Jean." Teal eyes closed before he walked over to where Jean was, he put a hand on the other's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone about this, but I really am happy to hear that! Maybe you're not as much of a jerk as I thought!" Eren smiled, he had to at least add that in,

Jean pushed Eren away before locking him in a headlock, "Ahhh! Shut up Jaeger!"

Eren put his hands to Jean's arms, faking a struggle. A smile was still on his face, he was relieved to feel that he and Jean understood each other a little more, but this was only between them. Besides, it would probably never happen again.

The horse decided that it wanted in on the friendly moment and pushed its head between them. Eren and Jean both took the chance to snag the reins before it decided to run off again.

"So, horseface, ready to teach me about your kin?" Eren jaded, making the other punch his arm lightly.

"Stuff it, Eren."


End file.
